pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin: Night Shift
Pikmin: Night Shift is a fangame created by Pyrostar. Plot Hocotate Freight has flourished in the years since Captain Olimar and his co-worker, Louie, returned from captivity on PNF-404 in Pikmin 3. It has become a global superpower of its own, and as thanks for the Pikmin, the President has become a person very concerned with nature and the Pikmin homeworld. One day, Olimar and Louie were returning to Hocotate after delivering a pile of Pikpik carrots to a nearby moon colony, when the President asked to see them in his office. Upon arriving, Olimar saw the President talking with a rather attractive woman in a spacesuit. Her name was Pecha, the President said, and she was a member of a panel of scientists sent to PNF-404 to study the native wildlife. Pecha said she had found something on the Pikmin Planet that she found interesting. She pulled out a large purple glowing crystal, and said it was highly radioactive. The weird thing was, the crystals hadn't appeared until just recently. The President, not wanting the Pikmin planet to die off from the radioactive ore, ordered Olimar and Louie to take Pecha to the planet and find out what was up with the weird crystals appearing. They went home, said goodbye to their families, and set out in Pecha's ship, the S.S. Cafe. When they got into orbit around PNF-404, however, Olimar began hearing rustling in the storage compartment. Looking in, he saw his son, Sagittarius, with a homemade spacesuit of his own. He said he'd ben wanting to go on an adventure with his dad for a really lonr time, and couldn't help himself. Sighing, Olimar helped him out of storage. The first day of work on the planet proved well. They discovered caverns trailing around a nearby forest, which Olimar called the Serene Caverns, and found a group of 10 Red Pikmin and an Onion. However, when they took off, they recieved an urgent message from the President. Apparently, the radioactive crystals were somehow spreading over Hocotate, and that they needed to figure out what was going on ASAP. Louie said during his accidental abandonment in Pikmin 2, he has found some strange treasures that looked like they were powerful enough to destroy the radioactive threat, and theorized they could build a machine from them that could save PNF-404 and Hocotate. There was only one problem- they had so little time to do it. That's when Sagittarius got a positively insane idea- they could continue to work at night. Seeing no other option, they agreed, thought the Onion stayed in orbit. Searching in the dark, they eventually found another Onion, this one filled with a new Black Pikmin. Realizing that nocturnal Pikmin existed, Olimar and his team set to work building the machine. Areas *Serene Caverns- A large underground complex of tunnels, lit by glowing crystals and electronic devices. *Canyon of Life- An canyon with incredibly lush plant life. *Mist Peaks- A large mountainous region with thick mists in the daytime. *Desert of Disaster- A harsh desert with no Pellet Posies or Burgeoning Spiderworts. *Victory Tundra- A desolate snowy tundra with snow-based enemies everywhere. *Reflecting Pool- A large lake with aquatic life. *Concrete Jungles- A ruined office building with invasive plants and animals. *Castle of Trials- A bug nest, where only the most powerful beasts lie. Pikmin Types There are two main categories of Pikmin: Day and Night. Day Pikmin are usable only in the day, and Night Pikmin are only useable at night. Day Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Jade Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *White Pikmin *Cobalt Pikmin *Infectium Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Lime Pikmin *Cream Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Apricot Pikmin *Bulbmin Night Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Orange Pikmin *Drill Pikmin *Brown Pikmin *Grey Pikmin *Shelled Pikmin *Indigo Pikmin *Ebony Pikmin *Tangerine Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Gravity Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin *Rose Pikmin *Shotmin Category:Fan Projects Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: Night Shift Category:Fanon